Butch
Butch is an agent of Team Rocket along with his partner, Cassidy. Butch, just like Cassidy, can be fairly arrogant and takes his part in taunting Jessie and James about their incompetence, although he is much quieter than his partner and often lets her take the 'team leader' role. He also shares a bitter rivalry with James, although it is noticeably not as intense as the Jessie - Cassidy rivalry. He does more of the heavy duty work, such as driving or carrying, while Cassidy tends to boss him around a little. This is seen frequently in the episode "Luvdisc Is a Many Splendored Thing!" where she repeatedly yells commands at her partner such as "Gun it!" or "Get a move on, Hutch!" and "Never mind this mushy stuff, after them!" Butch seems to go along with it without complaints, however. A lot of the time, he appears to be the submissive half of the partnership. Appearance Butch has brown eyes, which are more of a purple-brown in his most recent appearances, and short green hair. One of his most defining traits in undoubtedly his raspy, rough, gravelly voice. It resembles that of a smoker; therefore most people's theory is that he smokes very frequently, which has caused his voice to deteriorate. He is known to have a great rivalry with James, who calls him, "Botch". He wears a black long-sleeve shirt with a large red R on it, a white belt, black pants, and white boots and gloves with red trim. Personality Butch, although the quieter and submissive one of him and Cassidy, appears to be fairly intelligent. In "Pikachu Revolts", he explained to Jessie and James how he and Cassidy were controlling the Pokémon with, "This device amplifies Drowzee's attacks and broadcasts it through a parabolic antenna on the roof." Butch also seems quite masculine compared to the more effeminate James. He appears to be the tough type, and slightly arrogant with it. In 'Showdown At The Oak Corral', when Butch and Cassidy were disguised as a Golem and a Nidoqueen, Butch stated, "I think I make a good Golem!" When Cassidy replied, "And why is that?" He began to go on about how he was, like Golem, tough, strong, powerful, fearless, etc. until Cassidy told him, "Enough already! Just make your point!" A recurring gag in the anime is that almost every single character fails to pronounced Butch's name right, much like Stephan in the Black and White series. Variations include Botch, Biff, Buzz, Patch, Hutch, and a few more (コサンジ, Kosanji in Japanese version). This of course infuriates him. He gets extremely wound up and over the top about it, and continues to furiously correct the culprits of getting his name wrong. In "The Ole Berate And Switch," Butch seemed rather depressed about the fact that Cassidy, despite the two of them knowing each for a long time and being partners ever since they were Team Rocket-trainees, still often forgets his name. This suggests he perhaps values her opinion more than the others. He also is OCD about people getting his name wrong (meaning that he is very sensitive of people getting his name wrong). His annoyance with people getting his name wrong even got to the point where he says "That does it, I am changing my name" after his third name mishap in about two or so minutes in Training Daze. (Cassidy later calls him the correct name in the same episode) Biography Butch is a member of the Team Rocket Duo. Butch was a recruit in the Team Rocket Academy to become an official member of Team Rocket. During a test he took, Butch along with Cassidy and Raticate as his partners have become the top group of trainees in the Blue Team. He and his partners compete with the Red Team on catching the red-colored Snorlax. Even though neither side managed to do so, they were made into official teams. Their first mission for Giovanni is setting up a breeding center for Trainers to drop off their Pokémon at to be raised until they return, but Cassidy and Butch plan on sending them to Giovanni. When Ash and his friends are checking out the back room, their photographer friend Snap nearly blows their cover with his camera's flash, drawing Butch's attention. Luckily, Ash's Pikachu is able to fool Butch with his electrical discharges, but soon Butch discovers them when Jessie, James, and Meowth infiltrate the building to steal the Pokémon themselves, discovering Cassidy and Butch's plan to send them to Giovanni. Butch manages to capture, Ash, Brock, Snap, and his fellow Team Rocket operatives, and confiscates Snap's camera since it carries evidence of their crimes. Without it, Cassidy is able to dupe the local Officer Jenny into thinking Ash and the others were the criminals and have them carted off to jail. However, Misty and Pikachu escaped being caught, and are able to retrieve Snap's camera, develop the photos, and prove Ash and the others are innocent and Cassidy and Butch are the guilty ones. A furious Jenny returns to the breeding center, catching Cassidy and Butch red-handed, especially since they were caught in their Team Rocket uniforms, and after Pikachu takes out Raticate, Ash's Bulbasaur restrains Cassidy and Butch when they attempted to flee, allowing them to be arrested and taken to prison. However, they reappear on Mandarin Island in the Orange Archipelago, now with a new plan involving using a Drowzee to cause the Pokémon on the island to revert and turn against their Trainers. However, a clever move by Ash with Pikachu electrocuting him results in the device Drowzee is in being destroyed, and when Drowzee passes out, his control on the Pokémon is broken, returning them to normal. Refusing to give up, Butch and Cassidy have Drowzee attempt Metronome, but Togepi cheerfully Mimics it and when her Metronome goes off, it triggers Explosion, destroying Butch and Cassidy's hideout, and leading to their arrest once more. Pokémon On hand Voice actors *'English': Eric Stuart (Seasons 1 – 8) (4Kids) *'English': Jimmy Zoppi (Season 9 – 10) (PUSA/DuArt) Category:Rivals